1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for simulating the playing of baseball or softball. More particularly, the present invention is related to a virtual reality baseball training and amusement apparatus for detecting the speed and vertical and horizontal coordinates of a pitched or batted ball as it passes through a plurality of detection planes, computing the projected trajectory of the ball, and displaying the simulated flight of the batted ball on a video display monitor. The invention also allows users to interact with a simulated game played in response to the simulated flight of the ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been developed for simulating and analyzing various aspects of a baseball or golf game. These devices are desirable for a variety of purposes, including amusement and training.
Some exemplary prior art devices that analyze baseball games include U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,451, which discloses a batter's swing analyzing apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,576, which discloses a baseball strike indicator and trajectory indicator; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,005, which discloses an apparatus for evaluating baseball pitching performance. These prior art systems typically utilize infrared optical detection devices which detect the speed and coordinates of a pitched ball or swung bat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,825 exemplifies prior art golf simulation devices. The '825 patent discloses a device which gathers data as to the time and horizontal location at which a driven golf ball passes through several detection planes. With the data from the sensing devices, the computer produces an estimate for display of the distance of travel and ultimate resting position of a driven ball as if it were allowed free flight.
Prior art simulation devices suffer from several limitations. First, prior art baseball simulator devices commonly measure the speed of a pitched ball or the position of a swung bat but do not provide a sensing and detection system that also detects the trajectory of a batted ball. Since these prior art systems only analyze a portion of the activities associated with a baseball or softball game, they do not provide a realistic simulation of a baseball or softball game.
A second limitation of prior art devices is that they do not provide a display of a simulated game played in response to the trajectory information of the struck ball. Prior art simulator devices merely simulate the flight of a pitched baseball or struck golf ball but do not simulate additional aspects of the game such as the movement of outfielders or pitchers.
A third limitation of prior art devices is that they do not allow users to interact with the simulated game by moving players in response to the simulated flight of the ball.
A fourth limitation of prior art devices is that they do not provide a means to enter, tabulate and store batter statistics to be used for amusement and/or training purposes.
Thus, a needs exists for a virtual reality baseball training and amusement apparatus for detecting the speed and projected flight of a batted baseball or softball. A need also exists for a simulator device which provides a display of a simulated game played in response to the trajectory information of a struck ball. A need also exists for a simulator devices which allows users to interact with the simulated game by moving players in response to the simulated flight of the ball.